Together-Forever
by Sakurazuka Lilly
Summary: another-of-my-twisted-Y/R-fanfics.-Lime-warning.
1. Chapter 1

**Together Forever **

by: Sakura Lilly 

**A/N**: Hello minna-san, here I am with yet another fanfic, without still having completed the others =P. This is another **YUExRUBYMOON** fanfic again, anyone who has read any of my CCS fanfics must know how I keep insisting that these two should be together. This time there's also **KEROxSPINEL**. If you hate the idea of YxR or KxS please don't read this. You may flame me all you want but I that won't change my mind. Oh yeah also there may be other canon and non-canon couples mentioned. Some mild sexual scenes here, nothing explicit nor hentai, just lime scented, but I'm just warning you if you hate the stuff. This includes shounen-ai (boyxboy relationship) so you're warned about that too. So you'd better NOT dare flame me 'cause I did warn you, and if you I don't care. XP 

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Yue/Yukito, Ruby/Nakuru, Kero-chan/Cerberus, Suppi-chan/Spinel Sun, nor any other characters, nor Card Captor Sakura. They were created by CLAMP. I not profiting out of this story, it's written solely for entertainment, yours (hopefully) and mine.   


* * *

Sakura was going to die soon, she felt the life slowly sliding away from her, not even her magic was useful now. All of her Guardians knew it too. Eriol had passed away some 20 years ago, because he had given up his magic a long time ago. He had left his two guardians: Ruby Moon and Spinel Sun and his house to Sakura and Syaoran, who had still looked young and alive even as the rest of their friends had aged. It was their strong magic that kept them. But 5 years ago Syaoran too, passed away, leaving Sakura only in the company of her four guardians: Cerberus, Yue, Ruby Moon, and Spinel Sun. 

One snowy evening Sakura called all of her guardians to her room for a special meeting. She knew her life wouldn't last more than a couple of days, a week at most. Yue, Ruby, Cerberus, and Spinel Sun went to her room, all of them standing by her bedside, watching her, waiting for her to speak. Cerberus and Spinel Sun changed to their small form so they could be closer to her. Yue and Ruby stood on either side of her bed. 

"My dear Guardians, I know I will pass away soon..." Sakura started. "No, Mistress..." Ruby Moon interrupted her but was stopped to say anything more by Yue. "Ruby Moon, let her continue." "Thank you Yue-san." Sakura said and nodded in Yue's direction and then she continued. "As said I know I'll pass away soon, you probably know it as well. I feel that my magic is no longer supporting my life as it used to and soon it won't be enough to keep me at all." she explained. 

"But Mistress, we could give up our lives to save yours. I-I wouldn't be able to stand both of you..." Ruby Moon said with tears in her eyes. She closed them as memories of Touya came to her. Back in her 'high school and college' days she had really been in love with him. At first it was just a game but soon she knew she loved him. Her heart was broken when learned he had been in love with Kaho and still loved her. Kaho and Touya had gotten married a long time ago, she'd been hiding her hurting heart under her usual genkiness mask. And then she remembered he had been there too, the one who was now one of her only friends. Yue, or rather Yukito at that time time. Yue, the one who always hid behind his mask too, his mask of indifference. 

"No, Ruby-chan. I don't want that, my time to join my beloved Syaoran and my dear family and friends has come. I must depart soon but I want to offer you something before I leave this realm." Sakura said, which brought Ruby Moon back to reality. "What is that you want to offer us, Sakura?" Kero-chan asked, saddened by her words, but at the same time curious about it. "I know that Clow made you immortal, magical beings, but you have to live hidden from the world, unable to experiment every emotion and feeling the world outside offers you. I don't want that for you, especially for you." she said looking at Kero-chan and Suppi-chan who passed their time in the real world as 'stuffed animals' like Meiling used to call them. 

"I want to give you humanity." Sakura finished. The four guardians stood there, so surprised they didn't know what to say. It was a decision between immortality and humanity. "Does that mean then that there will be no other Master or Mistress for us in the future?" Suppi-chan asked. 

"No, there won't be another Master. I know how much Yue and Kero-chan suffered when Clow died, and I see how you suffer for me, even though I don't deserve it. I don't want that to happen to you again, and besides the Clow and Sakura Cards caused too much trouble. Sure, it was fun sometimes, but what if the next Master decided to use them for an evil purpose?, what if they fall in the wrong hands? It would be so easy to cause harm to innocents. No, I wouldn't want that to happen." 

Sakura stopped as a coughing fit interrupted her. It was then that the guardians really noticed how weak she has become, she looked so frail. Ruby Moon wiped the tears that had come to her eyes. "I'm going to use all the magic contained in the Clow Cards to make you human, unless you'd rather stay immortal." Sakura continued. 

Kero-chan and Suppi-chan looked at each other. They both longed for it. They had always seen Yue and Ruby Moon with envy because they could mingle with mortals efforlessly and successfully, now Sakura was offering them the oportunity to do it. 

"I want to do it Sakura-chan, I wish it with all my heart." Kero-chan said. "Me too." Suppi-chan replied. Yue and Ruby Moon remained quiet. Yue didn't want to do it, he was satisfied with the way Clow had made him. "Domo arigatou Mistress, but I want to stay the way I am." Yue said. "I also want to remain like this." Ruby Moon replied, surprising everyone. Sakura, had thought that Ruby Moon, of all her guardians would have liked to be human the most, but she smiled at them anyhow. 

"My dearest Guardians, it shall be as you wish. Yue, Ruby Moon, I want to say good-bye to you, this spell will surely take all of the energy I have left to complete, after it, well, you know." Sakura said. Yue and Ruby Moon leaned over her, and she kissed both of her Guardian's lips good-bye. "Sayonara Yue-san, sayonara Ruby-chan. It was an honor to have you both as my Guardians during all this time and I love you." Then came Kero's and Suppi's turn, she also kissed them and bid the good-bye. 

"Now it's time." Sakura said. She took out all the Sakura Cards and summoned them. "My precious Cards I... Sayonara." she said, unable to say anything else. Then she drained them off their magical powers, leaving only ordinary cards, if rather pretty, behind. Then she started started reciting a spell. "What is not alive I want to make come to life, what is not human I now make into men." 

A golden glow started surrounding Kero, and at the same time a violet glow surrounded Suppi. Huge wings closed over their small bodies. After a short time the wings disapperared and where Kero and Suppi had been standing now stood two beautiful looking men. Sakura had no more energy, she collasped as she whispered with her last breath, "Good by my dearest and precious Guardians." 

"Sakura-chan, no...!" her four Guardians cried out and ran to her bedside. Kero took her face in his hands and kissed her now lifeless lips with his own new lips. "Arigatou gozaimasu, my dear Sakura-chan." he whispered. He took hold of her fragile body and led them all to the garden, where they buried her in a crystal coffin filled with cherry blossoms beside her beloved Syaoran. "Good bye, Sakura-chan..." all whispered. 

*** *** *** 

After they had all finally returned to the house Ruby Moon and Yue finally took a good look at Kero and Suppi. In their new human forms, they were really beautiful and handsome. _But none of them close to the beauty of Touya, or Yue... Wait, did I just think of YUE like that? This Yue? Nah, surely I'm too tired by now..._ she thought. 

She took another look at them and noticed their assets. Kero was tall, with shoulder-lenght, straight, shining golden hair and slightly tanned skin. His eyes were pools of the golden colour of honey. He had gotten dressed in some of the clothes Syaoran had left behind after his death. He wore a green shirt and blue jeans. On the other side stood Spinel, how was just slightly shorter than Kero was. He had short, glistening blue-black hair and milky white skin. He looked at the others with his lovely emerald orbs. He on his part had gotten dressed on some clothes Eriol had left on this house. He wore a violet turtleneck shirt and black jeans. Both of them looked beautiful. 

Yue had also noticed this, but as usual he said nothing. The pain of Sakura's death was still fresh in his heart. _Why do all the people I care for have to die and leave me? Master Clow... To-ya... Sakura-chan... No, why? Why do I have to keep suffering like this, it's not fair. If someone else, no I wouldn't be able to take any more pain._

He felt tears start welling up in his eyes so he left the room, trying not to get anyone to notice. But she did, she the one he'd wanted the least to see his tears. She wanted go after him, but she knew how Yue valued his privacy and decided to give him a time to mourn over his loss, while she tried to keep up a cheerful face for their sakes. But this time it was too much for her, so she left the room too. 

_Why do I always have to be the cheerful one? Why does no one come when I feel side? Why do I have to move my feelings aside everytime? Like when my dear Touya-kun, Eriol-san, and now Sakura-chan... No, it's not fair..._ She sat had wandered into the garden and sat down below a plum tree, with fresh tears rolling down from her eyes, down her cheeks, for once casting her mask aside. She pulled her knees to her chest and hid her face in her hands. "Touya-kun, Sakura-chan..." she whispered. 

She kept weeping, crying out all the pain she hadkept inside her all these years, not caring anymore if anyone heard or saw her. Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder, she looked up to see Yue's silvery eyes, he wore the kindest look she had ever seen on him. "Daijoubu?" Yue asked. "Hai, I think so." she said trying to smile but failed and her tears kept flowing in an uncontainable flow. "Why don't you come in? It's getting cold." Yue said kindly and took her hand, helping her stand up. She stood up mechanically and followed him inside. 

Yue led her to the kitchen and gave her a cup of tea he'd been brewing a while before. (A/N: Since Yue now seldom changed to Yukito he had to eat and drink). "Here, drink this." he told her. She took the cup he offered and sipped at the cinnamon tea. _Why is he being so nice to me? I don't understand it. He's usually the one to retreat to loneliness when something like this happens, like with Touya-kun... _At the thought of him she started crying again, not able control herself, not even in from of Yue. _But he's so beautiful to me..._

Yue didn't know why but it broke his already fragile heart to see her like this, she was always so happy and genki. He went to her and wrapped her in his arms from behind. She stood up and turned to face him, burying her head in his chest. He held like that until she could cry no more. "Why Yue? Why do we have to lose all our few loved ones like that? It's not fair." she finally spoke. "It's just the cycle of life Ruby, what is born must die sometime, even we can die." he explained. 

Ruby Moon looked up at Yue, into those wonderful silvery obs, with a pleading look. "Please Yue, don't ever leave me, I wouldn't be able to stand it, I'd just die." she said as she clutched his arm tightly. Yue looked at her, the pleading look on her pretty crimson eyes, her dishaveled hair, the still fresh tears on her cheeks, and felt something inside him melt. His eyes softened, giving her the look he'd never given anyone but Clow and Touya. _She looks so innocent and hurt... so beautiful..._ he thought, as his face started descending on hers. She tilted her head upwards and captured those beautifully pale lips of his with her own, kissing him. Yue kissed back, surprised to think that he'd really been wanting this. He pressed his tongue against her soft lips and she opened her mouth to let him inside, her tongue, shyly pressing against him, causing both of them to moan softly. Ruby Moon broke the kiss when she needed to breath, a soft pink blush on her pretty face. 

"Yue..." she said, and suddenly after all the events of that day, she felt her energy fading. Yue took her in his arms and carried her up to her room, as he walked over to her bed, he tripped and both fell down on the bed with him on top of her. "Gomen..." he started to say as he blushed, noticing their embarrasing position, but was stopped by her lips on his. He suddenly became filled with a strong desire for her, realizing after all these years that he loved her. He started kissing back again, as he felt her hands tangling in her hair, his own hands on her body. 

"Oh, Yue..." she started "I..." she couldn't finish as she felt his hands roaming on her body. She so wanted him, as she had from such a long time. He seemed to feel the same because he started taking off her dress, while he passionately kissed her neck. "Yue-sama..." she moaned. "We...we don't have to this if you don't want to..." he said, stopping for a moment. She brushed a silver lock out of his eyes, smiling at him, "Yue-kun, I want this, I've wanted this for such a long time..." she replied, blushing a pretty shade of pink, and started removing his clothing, as if to emphasize her previous statment. Yue nodded caressing her softly as if she were made of china, once more claiming her soft lips... 

*** *** *** 

Meanwhile in the kitchen, Kero and Suppi were getting something to eat, not talking much. Finally, between bites, Kero finally broke the silence: "You know Spinel, we should get new names, somehow I think that our current names don't go well with this form, what do you say?" he waited for his response. Suppi swallowed and answered: "That's a rather good idea, though I can't believe it comes from you, but it's a good one, after all Yue and Ruby Moon took up the names of "Yukito" and "Nakuru". But what kind of names should we take?" "Dunno, gotta think for a moment." Kero replied. 

Both young men started thinking of new names. "I think we should take Yue's and Ruby Moon's last names." Suppi suggested. "I suppose we could. What do you think of the name Tsukishirou Hikaru?" Kero asked. "Not quite that bad. How about Akisuki...Akizuki... I can't think of any good name." Suppi sighed. "We should ask Ruby Moon, she could help, us, I doubt Yue would." Kero said as he started eating some ice-cream. 

When they were finished eating, the decided to go to see some TV. (A/N: Ok, this was Clow's house but Sakura got all the modern appliances, I.e. TV, fridge, etc.). As they reached the TV room they heard some wierd noises from Ruby's room. It didn't take but a few seconds for them to realize that the sounds were of Yue and Ruby Moon. 

Kero snickered, "It was finally time those two realized their feelings for each other!" he said. Kero and Suppi laughed. "Actually it was time *Yue* realized it, Ruby's been in love with him for a long time." Suppi replied, giggling. "Really? But they were always fighting! Wait, how do you know?" Kero said, not believing what he heard. Suppi blushed, "I kinda read her diary." he admitted. Kero laughed again and Suppi joined him, still blushing. "Well I just hope the don't notice we er.. heard them while they um.. you know." Kero said when he stopped laughing. "Yeah Yue would kill us, if Ruby doesn't kill us by torture first." Suppi added and brought another fit of laughing from both. 

They were quiet for such a long time, when Kero broke the silence again "Have you ever been in love Spinel?" Kero asked looking at him. "No, you?" Kero sighed and looked down "Yes, I have, but she always considered me just a friend, for which I'm grateful." Suppi sat down next to him, know who he was the person he talked about. "Sakura was a nice girl Cerberus, I can see why you loved her, but you were her guardian, a magical being, not human, like her." Kero felt tears building up in his eyes, for the first time knowing what it was like to cry. "But I loved her! More than anything else in the world! Oh Spinel, I miss her so much already. It hurts, it really hurts, much more than when Master Clow died." 

Somehow Spinel felt touched by the scene before him, after all, Kero was his best friend, as he had been for many years now, and he couldn't bear to see him cry. He lifted a hand and wiped his tears away from his face. "Don't cry Kero-chan, please, I can't see those pretty eyes of yours spilling tears." Suppi blushed at what he had just said, but suddenly realized he felt rather attracted to Kero, whom Sakura had a beautiful man. Kero softly caressed the hand Spinel had kept on his face. "Spinel... I'm sorry, I can't help it. I loved her... and now... she's gone..." he whispered softly, slightly blushing at Suppi's and his actions. 

"Kero-chan..." Suppi said in a soft voice as he gently took him in his arms and laid his head on his shoulder, letting him cry out all his grief, pain, and love for Sakura. After what seemed a long time, Kero stopped weeping and lifted his head to look at Spinel's deep, green eyes. "Spinel-kun, arigatou gozaimasu." he said, his face only inches away from his. "You're welcome, Kero-chan." Suppi replied as he dared close the last few inches placing a soft kiss on Kero's warm lips, both tasting the sweetness of the first kiss. And not long after that, both fell asleep on the couch, in each other's arms. 

*** *** *** 

Yue and Ruby Moon rested in the bed, spent after all the events from the day. "Ai shiteru, Ruby-chan." Yue whispered, his arms wrapped around her. "Ai shiteru yo, Yue-sama, I have for such a long time." Ruby Moon replied, her fingers tangled in his long, silvery hair, her head resting against his chest. "I promise I'll never leave your side, I'll be with you forever." Yue said. "Arigatou, Yue-sama..." she replied snuggling even closer to him, feeling his warm body next to hers, before sleep took over both of them. 

* * *

**A/N**: Eeek, the ending was soooo corny, but please bear with me, I'm not too good on angsty fics, XD. Oh well, I'm a corny person with some twisted, ecchi ideas, OH HO HO HO HO. *Cough* sorry for that cackling. This time I definetely went out of my mind with K/S shounen-ai, and if you're wondering K/S didn't do it, only Y/R did. But that doesn't mean they won't, maybe. XP Anyhoo I wanna know what you think of my story, so if you would be so kind as to review it, please. And sorry if I seemed a little bichy above, it's just that I hate when someone flames about a story without reading the disclaimer and warnings. XD. I may write another or I may not, depending on my mood, but there's a possiblity for another chapter OH HO HO HO HO. *Cough* Sorry again. Reviews/comments/criticism/requests-for-a-sequel/flames are welcome (or unwelcome) at Filia@chiharu.nu. 


	2. Chapter 2

** Together Forever **

by: Sakura Lilly 

**A/N**: Blah blah blah, YuexRubyMoon, KeroxSpinel, yaoi lime, etc. This one is a little naughtier than the previous part. XD Don't you dare say I didn't warn you. 

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Yue/Yukito, Ruby/Nakuru, Kero-chan/Cerberus, Suppi-chan/Spinel Sun, nor any other characters, nor Card Captor Sakura. They were created by CLAMP *huggles CLAMP*.   


* * *

Ruby Moon stirred in her sleep, she bumped into something warm and soft. She opened her eyes and saw Yue lying besides her, still sleeping soundly. _He looks so sweet when sleeping...bur wait a minute this is MY room, what is he doing here?_ she thought, then she noticed his bare chest and all the memories from the past night came to her and blushed. She felt a movement, Yue was just waking up, he seemed to look at her in confusion for a moment. _What am I doing in Ruby's room?_ he thought. He glanced at her and at himself, noticing neither of them was clothed and he too remembered the previous night. "I, uh, um, ohayo gozaimasu Ruby-chan." Yue stammered, blushing. "Um, ohayo, Yue-sama" she greeted back. "W-we should get up." Yue said looking down, feeling unusually shy. "I-I guess so." she replied but she dared to place her lips against his in a small, loving kiss. She broke it shortly after and went into the bathroom. "I'm going to take a bath, then I'll make some breakfast for us." she said before closing the door. Yue remained on the bed for a moment, then he too got up and went to his room, wrapped in Ruby's bed sheets. As he passed by the TV room he noticed Kero and Spinel asleep on the couch. _I wonder what those two were up to last night..._ he thought. He went into his room and closed the door behind him.

"Sakura-chan ai shiteru..." Kero mumbled in his sleep, he turned on the couch and threw Spinel off. Spinel woke up when he hit the floor. "Hey! What do you think you're doing?" he yelled. "Huh? What? Sakura-chan?" Kero woke up and asked sleepily. Spinel just looked at him with a sad expression and Kero remembered it all. "Oh, I remember now." Kero said looking down, trying to keep the tears from falling. He would have started crying if Ruby had not come out of her room in that moment.

"Good morning Kero-chan! Good morning Suppi-chan!" she yelled at them as always. "Would you stop calling me THAT!" Spinel screamed at her. "Hello Ruby Moon." Kero replied sadly. Ruby looked at him, remembering what happened with Sakura. "Cerberus, I'm sorry. If it hurts you so I won't call you that anymore." she said. "I... don't worry, I like it when you call me Kero-chan, even if it was her name for me." he replied. 

She smiled, "Ok, thanks. I'm going to make some breakfast for Yue and me, want some?" she asked. This was met with a grin from Spinel and even one from Kero. "Speaking of Yue, what did you two do last night?" Spinel asked. Ruby blushed a deep shade of red, "Um, what did we do? Um, nothing, nothing. Not a thing happened last night." she stammered. Spinel's and Kero's grin became wider. "Yeah, right. You two slept in the same room and you expect us to believe not a single thing happened between you?" Spinel asked. 

Ruby was about to think of a comeback when Yue came out of his room too. "I think a better question is what happened between YOU two last night?" he said. "What do you mean?" Spinel asked. "I mean as in when I passed by this room this morning I found you two asleep on the couch. Together." Yue replied a faint smile on his lips. "I...we...er...I swear nothing happened between us!" Spinel yelled. "Yeah, I'd never do what you two did with this idiot!" Kero yelled too.

Ruby sighed, "How about if we drop this and go to eat something? I'm starving." "I'm starving too.", Kero said. "Well, you two go take a bath and get some clean clothes and when you come down I'll hava a nice breakfast for you!" Ruby said cheerfully. Kero and Spinel went into their rooms to do what Ruby said, and Ruby went downstairs to make breakfast, Yue went with her. 

"Ruby, what I did and said last night..." Yue started as Ruby was taking out a carton of milk. "You, you're not regretting right? I couldn't stand it if you did..." she said as she clutched the carton. Yue went to her and wrapped her arms around her, resting his head on hers, causing her to drop the milk. "Of course no, Ruby-chan. I love, and I'll never regret telling you or showing you how much I love you." he said. She smiled and turned around in his arms, facing him, "Yue..." she said, as he placed his lips over her, kissing her. 

Spinel coughed from the kitchen door. "So nothing happened last night between you two, eh?" he teased. Kero laughed at the funny situation. Yue and Ruby separated from each other, blushing. "We-um-we were just-uh..." Ruby tried to explain, but Yue was not going to let Kero and Spinel tease them all day. "Well if you must know, last night I was showing her how much I love her as I was doing right now." he said as he kissed her again. Kero and Spinel just watched them, still unable to believe that Yue was openly expressing love for someone, and even kissing her willingly.

Yue broke the kiss after a while and helped Ruby make breakfast with eggs, rice, orange juice, and milk. When they finished the served it and ate in silence. "Do you want anything else?" Ruby asked when they were almost finished eating. "No thanks." everyone said. "Well since Yue and I made breakfast you two will do the dishes." Ruby ordered Kero and Spinel. "Awww, do we have to?" Spinel asked. "We've never done it before." Kero added. "I'll show you." Ruby said and took her plate and glass, scrubed them with soap and then rinsed it in the sink. "There it's easy. Now you do it." she handed a plate to Spinel who washed only spilling some water. He and Kero did the rest of the dishes.

"I've got an idea." Ruby said happily. "Let's go shopping!" "Shopping!?" everyone asked. "Yeah!" "I don't know." Yue said. "Is it a good idea? They say women take years when they go shopping!" Spinel added. "I don't feel like shopping." Kero said sadly and looked away. _Poor Cerberus, he's taking it badly, like I did when Clow died. But now I have Ruby-chan with me..._ Yue thought. He went over to him and patted the younger looking boy's shoulder. "I know you miss her, but you have to go on, she gave you this wonderful gift: humanity, and she wouldn't want you to spend your whole life inside here mourning." "But, Yue, I..." Kero started. "No buts, Cerberus, we're all going shopping and you'll have fun, besides we do need some clothes." Spinel said, not letting Kero finish. He sighed, "Ok Spinel, let's go." "Sugoi!" Ruby said, I'll go get ready.

*** *** ***

Half an hour later the four of them climbed into Sakura's car. Ruby and Yue had remained in their normal form, they just hid their wings. "Um, Ruby Moon you're forgetting something none of us knows how to drive." Spinel reminded her. "Don't worry I saw Mistress do this lots of time. She actually gave me a couple of driving lessons once." she said cheerfully. "Oh, great. A couple of lessons, you must be an expert now." Spinel rolled his eyes as he made the sarcastic comment. Ruby just ignored him and ignited the car. "Here we go!" she said and pressed the accelator. 

"Ruby!!!!!!! Slow down!!!!!! Please!!!!!!" Spinel yelled as Ruby speeded through Tokyo's street. There was not a lot of traffic, but Ruby almost slammed against another car. "Whew, we missed it, barely." Ruby said with relief, and on the seats besides and behind her Yue, Spinel and Kero were pale. Soon they reached the parking lot of the mall. "A-are we there yet?" Spinel asked. "Yeah, just let me find a parking space." she answered as she found one and parked the car.

As soon as they were parked Ruby practically jumped out of the car, while the rest of them slowly got off shakily. "Come on!", she took Yue's had and dragged him off, followed by Kero and Spinel. "Hey! Wait for us!" Spinel yelled at Ruby, who was now entering the mall. Yue and Ruby waited for them to catch up on the entrance. "You know, you could've tried walking instead of running, unless you're in a hurry to finish and go home to do something else." Spinel winked at Ruby, who just blushed. "Let's just uh, go shopping." Ruby said and dragged Yue off again. Spinel just sighed, "Here we go again." He and Cerberus ran behind them.

The four of them entered a big department store with all kinds of clothes. Ruby picked out a couple of outfits for each Spinel, Kero, and Yue. Then she sent them to try them on and told them she'd be in the female clothing section. She picked out a couple of outfits for her and went to a dressing room to them try on.

On the male dressing room Kero and Spinel were having just a few small problems with trying on their clothes. They didn't know how to button a shirt. "Um, Yue, could you help us? We have some problems with these things." Kero asked. Yue laughed, "They're called buttons." Kero and Spinel gave him a glare. "Ok, I'll help you. I you've never used buttons before. " Yue showed both of them how to button a shirt and then went to try his own clothes. Being men the three of them were done quickly and went to look for Ruby.

On the female dressing rooms Ruby was trying on an almost knee-lenght black skirt that hugged her hips tightly and a tight, reddish-pink, sleeveless blouse with a low neckline. She looked at herself in the mirror and decided she looked rather good. She heard Spinel's voice outside the dressing rooms and decided to go ask the guys for their opinion. 

"So what do you think?" she asked, leaning sexily on the wall. Yue's mouth dropped open, _Gods, she looks so beautiful..._ "Well?" "You, uh, you look ah, beautiful." he answered. Spinel and Kero found it hard not to laugh at Yue's expression. _He looks like an idiot, I think love hasn't done him any good._ Spinel laughed at his own thought. Ruby glared at him, thinking he was making fun of her. "No wait, I'm not laughing at you! You actually look good, you always did have style." "Ruby Moon you look pretty." Kero said blushing a little. After all the time he had spent with Sakura, Tomoyo, and Ruby herself he still acted shy when complimenting her. Ruby beamed, "Wai!!!!!!! Thank you guys!!!!! I'll go get the other things so we can pay and go somewhere else." She went back to the dressing room to get changed and get the clothes she was going to buy.

"So, where do you want to go now?" Ruby asked. "Don't ask me. I've never been here! Or at least not in human form." Spinel reply. "Well, I've always wanted to go to the arcade." Kero said. Ruby Moon nodded and lead them to the arcade. She gave Kero and Spinel some change. "Yue and I will wait for you out here." Spinel shrugged, "Ok, come Cerberus, I'm gonna beat you to a pulp." Kero smiled, "Not if I beat you first!"

While Spinel and Kero played video games, Yue and Ruby Moon waited for them outside. Yue noticed Ruby was smiling again. He placed a hand on her face, "You're smiling. You look pretty when you smile." he told her, which caused her to blush. He softly kissed her lips and she kissed back. They broke the kiss and Yue wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close. They stayed like that for a long time, enjoying each other's company.

After a while Kero and Spinel came out, without any money, arguing as usual. "Why can't you accept that you lost to me Spinel? I'll always be much better than you." Spinel growled a little, "Next time I'll REALLY show you a lesson Cerberus! I was just distracted this time!" _How can help it? You're beautiful Cerberus..._ "You only keep setting up excuses not to accept my superiority to you!" _And to tell the truth YOU were making me get distracted to. Wait! Where'd that come from? I love Sakura-chan... but I want you too Spinel..._

Ruby Moon sighed and walked over to them "Whoa! Fighting again so soon? I didn't think peace would last too much." "Well, they say couples fight a lot, so it's just a matter of time until you and Yue start fighting again. Unless you're busy in some *other* thing." Spinel gave her a mischivieous smile. "Why you little...!" "Hey calm down? Why don't we go get an ice cream?" Kero suggested. Spinel and Ruby shrugged and walked over to look for an ice cream stand.

"I want strawberry!" Kero told the ice cream girl, who eyed him with interest. "I'll have peppermint." Spinel added. "Chocolate-almond for me, kudasai." Ruby said politely. "No thank you I..." Yue started but Ruby interrupted him and ordered a vanilla ice cram for him. The girl handed them their cups, smiling flirtatiouly at Kero. "Arigatou." he said, and they all went to sit at two of the tables. On one Yue and Ruby, and on the other Kero and Spinel.

"Why did you order ice cream for me? I said I didn't want any." Yue looked down at his cup. "Oh come on Yue, just try it! It's wonderful!" Ruby smiled as she took a spoonful of ice cream into her mouth. Yue sighed, as Ruby fed him some of his ice cream. He swallowed and smiled, "It is good! Thanks Ruby-chan." Ruby smiled as she continued eating and watched Yue eat.

On the table behing them Kero and Spinel ate together. "I thought you didn't like ice cream Spinel." Kero said as he watched his friend. _Or lover?_. "Usually I stay away from sweets, but I want to see if it affects my human self as well." Spinel dug into the small bowl and ate the ice cream.

"Ruby Moon, you look beautiful today!!!!" Spinel said leaning on the back of Ruby's chair, the sugar had affected him as it always had, getting him an a drunk mode. Yue glared at Spinel, even if he knew Spinel was sugar-drunk, he felt jealous. _How dare he call MY Ruby beautiful?_ Kero sighed and held one of Spinel's arms, "Come on Spinel, you're totally drunk." "Cerberus..... you.... look BEAUTIFUL TODAY!!!!!!!!" Kero blushed and started leading Spinel outside the ice cream parlor. Yue and Ruby stood up and followed them to the car.

*** *** ***

Yue and Ruby plopped down on one of the couches when they were finally home again. Kero pushed the still drunk Spinel to another couch and sat down besides him. Ruby sighed happily, "So boys, did you all have fun?" "I did Ruby, thanks for taking us." Kero said smiling. Yue just nodded, but kept looking blankly into space, as in deep thought. Spinel was too drunk to answer coherently.

Ruby smiled, it had gotten late and it was dinner time, she went to the kitchen cook something, Yue, Kero, and Spinel followed her. When she finished making some rice they all ate in silence. When they were finished Kero did the dishes with Ruby's help, and then they all went upstairs.

Yue and Ruby looked at the doors of their rooms, and then at other blushing, they shrugged and Ruby took Yue into her room. _If we love each other there's nothing wrong with sleeping together..._ she thought, her thoughts echoed by Yue. They went inside and closed the door.

Kero felt tired, but he wasn't sleepy yet so he decided to watch some TV, Spinel followed him stumbling on every other step. They sat down and started watching an American sci-fi movie with Japanese subtitles, or at least Kero tried to, Spinel is his drunk mode had other ideas. "Kero-chan!!!!!!!! You're beautiful!!!!!!" he said and tried to kiss him. Kero moved out of the way and held Spinel by the shoulders, "Listen to me Spinel! You're drunk! You shouldn't have eaten all that ice cream!" "But Keroooooo you look so sexy tonight!" Kero blushed, he went to the bathroom and got a cup of water. then went back to the TV room and threw the water over Spinel. 

He immediately became sober again and looked at Kero, a soft pink colour on his cheeks. "I... uh... Cerberus... I... gomen nassai. I didn't want to scare you like that." Kero sat down next to Spinel again, smiling, "It's ok Spinel, I know you didn't mean to do it." _Though I think that now that you're sober... I think I wouldn't mind... Spinel-kun..._ "Really I..." Spinel started but was interrupted as Kero placed his lips over his, kissing him softly. "I told you, it's ok. I... just didn't want to kiss you when drunk... I wouldn't know if you really meant it..." Kero said and blushed.

Spinel touched the place where Kero had just kissed him and looked at Kero blankly. "Cerberus... but I thought that you... that you loved her..." "I do... but for some time I've loved you too Spinel, you're my best friend, and for a long time I wasn't sure of who I loved the must, you or Sakura, but yesterday night, when I thought I could never forget my love for Sakura... You so kindly stood by my side, and I realized you're the one I really love, Spinel..." Kero trailed off, finding no more words to express himself. 

Spinel smiled tenderly and looked at Kero "Cerberus, I... I love you too... you don't know how much I've loved you for a long time. Ever since I've know you... And I... I don't want to see you hurt, I want to see you happy again, like when she was alive... I..." _I want you so much Kero-chan..._ "Nothing would make me happier than being with you... I..." _I want to be yours..._ Kero leaned against Spinel's chest, and Spinel kissed Kero's forehead. Then he stood up and took Kero's hand, leading him to Eriol's room which had gone unused for a long time.

Spinel led Kero over to the bed, which was big and had a canopy with dark violet, silk drapes. Kero sat down on the edge of the bed "Spinel... I...I... want to be yours..." Kero said blushing. Spinel smiled in the dark and placed a hand on the side of Kero's delicate-looking face. "Kero-chan... I want you too..." he said and claimed Kero's lips with his own. Spinel touched his tongue to Kero's soft lips, and Kero opened his mouth to let him inside, their tongues twining. 

Spinel finally broke the kiss when they needed to breathe and looked into Kero's golden eyes, "Kero-chan, are you sure you want to go on, because I won't be able to stop myself if we go farther..." Kero looked at Spinel and smiled, "I want this, I told you, I want to be yours Spinel..." Kero replied as he started to unbutton Spinel's shirt and slid it off his shoulders, stroking his chest. Spinel nodded and started kissing Kero's neck, and removing his shirt too. Kero moaned and pulled Spinel down on the bed so he was lying on top of him...

...Kero and Spinel rested on each other's side, panting, spent after it all. "Ai...Shiteru...Kero-chan..." Spinel said. "Ai...shiteru...Spinel...Anata no zutto..." Kero replied and pulled himself closer to Spinel, resting his head on Spinel's chest. Spinel stroked Kero's soft hair, "Anata no zutto...Kero-chan..." he said as both of them slowly fell asleep in the warmth of each other's embrace.

* * *

**A/N**: OH HO HO HO HO HO HO HO!!!!!!!! *Cough* I did it, it's an actual yaoi lime, I hope I did it ok, since it's my first one. XD And this one had another corny, sappy ending. LOL!!!!! I just love sweet, lovely, romantic endings like this, *sigh*. Ok, so I'm ecchi too, XD, ecchiness is ok with me as long it has a romantic ending, ne Marion-nee? OH HO HO HO HO HO HO!!!!!! Anyways, please be a nice reader and give me a small review. Oh and be prepared, there might be another chapter coming up in a while OH HO HO HO HO HO HO HO HO HO! This was Princess Corniness/Ecchiness Lilly! 


End file.
